lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 869
Report #869 Skillset: Transmology Skill: Ribbachi Org: Illuminati Status: Rejected Jan 2013 Furies' Decision: Rejected. We do not like the idea of ribbachi going through special exits at this time and note there are complications when taking special exits into account. Problem: The ribbachi is an ent you can remotely control to spy on people. It will relay all says in the room back to the owner. It currently has a 100 room limit from where the owner stands, i.e., you cannot order it to act farther than 100 rooms away. The problem is that for supposedly being the "perfect spy" (from the AB), it cannot be move into areas blocked off by special exits and neither is it possible to order it to move around if you are on one side of the special exit and the ribbachi is on the other. This is a problem given that many important areas are separated by special exits, the most notable of which are Vortex valves (for defending), ethereal archways, and temple/godrealm entrances. While it is indeed true that the illuminati can simply pass through the special exit him/herself and command the ribbachi from there, this pretty much ruins the spying given the proliferation of dingbat noses, scent, scan, spectacles of clairvoyance and whatever else ability that lets you know when someone is in an area, which is not ideal. In addition, even if the ribbachi manages to find its target, it still runs the risk of being PROBED and exposed anyway. Therefore, this report seeks to address this issue. Solution #1: Allow the ribbachi to be commanded even if it is past a special exit (it's on one side, you are on the other). If possible, allow it to be commanded to enter special exits as well. Solution #2: Allow ORDER RIBBACHI SEEK (person) to function regardless of where the owner is. If necessary, restrict it to same continent/plane only. All other commands will still respect the 100 room limit. If the target is beyond said limit (or past a special exit), the ribbachi remains impossible to command aside from ordering it to return, like right now. Solution #3: Allow the ribbachi to be commanded to go to specific rooms via their room ID (possible syntax: ORDER RIBBACHI TRAVEL (ID)), so long as the owner remains on the same continent/plane. Player Comments: ---on 9/10 @ 20:59 writes: Remade this report to accurately reflect the problem and changed up the solutions after feedback from fellow guild members and Eventru ---on 9/10 @ 21:26 writes: I am particularly fond of solution 2 since it's the one that is least likely to fudge with the mob movement code, special exit code, and/or whatever else. ---on 9/10 @ 22:33 writes: Solution 2 supported. ---on 9/13 @ 03:54 writes: APPROVES. Solution 1 or 2. Same plant commands though. ---on 9/24 @ 10:06 writes: *Plane not plant ---on 12/8 @ 21:25 writes: Solution 2. ---on 12/11 @ 18:16 writes: Solution 2 supported with same continent/plane restriction. ---on 12/11 @ 22:31 writes: Would support solution 2, but with a same-plane restriction and if it ceases to function when outside 100 room limit ---on 12/15 @ 16:35 writes: Solution 2 ---on 1/1 @ 20:39 writes: Sure ---on 1/9 @ 15:48 writes: Solution 2 with same plane/continent. ---on 1/26 @ 03:52 writes: Solution 2 on same plane and continent